Methods have been developed for producing large arrays of polymer sequences on solid substrates. These large arrays of polymer sequences have wide ranging applications and are of substantial importance to the pharmaceutical, biotechnology and medical industries. For example, the arrays may be used in screening large numbers of molecules for biological activity, i.e., receptor binding capability. Alternatively, arrays of oligonucleotide probes can be used to identify mutations in known sequences, as well as in methods for de novo sequencing of target nucleic acids.
Of particular note, is the pioneering work described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 (Pirrung et al.) and PCT application No. 92/10092 disclose improved methods of molecular synthesis using light directed techniques. According to these methods, light is directed to selected regions of a substrate to remove protecting groups from the selected regions of the substrate. Thereafter, selected molecules are coupled to the substrate, followed by additional irradiation and coupling steps. By activating selected regions of the substrate and coupling selected monomers in precise order, one can synthesize an array of molecules having any number of different sequences, where each different sequence is in a distinct, known location on the surface of the substrate. These arrays clearly embody the next step in solid phase synthesis of polymeric molecules generally, and polypeptides and oligonucleotides, specifically.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,098 provides processes for the efficient, large scale preparation of arrays of polymer sequences wherein each array includes a plurality of different, positionally distinct polymer sequences having known monomer sequences. In one embodiment, it provides a substrate having a first surface coated with functional groups protected with a photolabile protecting group, and a second surface on the backside having a layer that includes one or more of an index matching compound, a light absorbing compound and an antireflective compound. During the exposure step, certain amount of the light passing through the substrate is still reflected back from the glass-polymer interface onto the front (synthesis) side of the substrate, due to a mismatch in the refractive indices of the two materials.